Dining at the Be Our Guest Restaurant in Disney's Magic Kingdom
Setting Up A Reservation If you are a fan of Beauty and the Beast, the Be Our Guest restaurant in Magic Kingdom is a must-see. However, it is extremely popular, so you must make a reservation several months in advance at https://disneyworld.disney.go.com/dining/magic-kingdom/be-our-guest-restaurant/. You will need to make a Disney account and will need to enter your credit card information to reserve a table. You will only be charged if you do not cancel within 24 hours. The website will also ask you to enter the names of those in your dining party, so you should have an idea of who is coming with you. You do not need to print any confirmation pages. Getting There Because it is located in Magic Kingdom, you will also need a park ticket. You can purchase one online at https://disneyworld.disney.go.com/destinations/magic-kingdom/ or at the park gate. If you stay at one of the resorts, you can take a shuttle directly to the park entrance. If you are just driving to the park for the day, you must park and then ride either the ferry or the monorail to the park entrance. You will then get in one of many lines. Some lines are designated for those who have bags that must be inspected, others are for those without bags. Signs will direct you to the proper line. In the bag line, your bag will be checked. In the bagless line you will have to put your phone and keys into a tray and go through a metal detection scan. Once past security, you will have to scan your ticket or Magic Band if you have one on a Mickey Mouse shaped scanner. If you bought tickets online, you will be asked for the credit card you used. Once inside the park, you can grab a map at a kiosk you will see before you. The Be Our Guest restaurant is in New Fantasyland, which you can get to by going through or around the castle in the center of the park. Entering the Enchanted Castle At the kiosk before the bridge, let the host or hostess know you have a reservation and tell them your name and reservation time. From there, you will have to wait in another line at the castle entrance before you will be allowed into the castle. Once inside, get into the line on your right, in the hall where knights line the walls. Along the way, a cast member will give you a magic rose if you do not have a magic band. The rose serves as a tracker for your table. Ordering Your Meal Once you reach the end of the hall and turn left into the next room, you can either go to one of the self-serve ordering kiosks straight ahead if you are paying with a card, or see a cast member at a register on your left if you are paying with cash or a Disney gift card. At the self-serve ordering kiosk, press your magic band or magic rose to the scanner and then follow directions on the screen to put in your order. Pay and take your receipt. At the cash register, give the cast member your order and rose and pay as you would at any other restaurant. They will then give you your receipt. Dining ' '''After paying, walk straight ahead into the Grand Ballroom. On the wall to your left, there will be a soda machine from which you can get any drinks you ordered. There will also be silverware carts throughout the room from which you can get your silverware. You can either pick a table in the ballroom, or go to The West Wing or The Castle Gallery. The West Wing is located through the door on the far end of the ballroom and the Castle Gallery is located through the doorway closest to the ballroom entrance. Once you have picked a table that fits your party size, place your receipt and rose on the table so that the servers know which table to bring your food to. After you eat, you can leave your dishes at the table. ' ''' Tip from A Former Guest I made my reservation five months in advance and was only able to get a lunch time slot, so if you want a specific time, such as dinner so that you can see the shows, I suggest booking your reservation even earlier. The website allows you to book them up to 180 days in advance. Category:Guide